1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly that provides an air flow path to cool batteries.
2. Background Art
Vehicle battery cooling systems are known. Examples of known vehicle battery cooling systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,902,020; 6,662,891, 6,541,151; 6,220,383; and 5,937,664; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0011692.